If you fall
by BlackBerryBush
Summary: Cliche, 'Lucy Gets Kicked out of team natsu cause of lisanna,' But instead of Natsu pairing, The pairing will be... *drumroll* Laxus! Im gonna do this cause.. um.. WHATEVER! Rated T FOR LANGUAGE, It may change to M in the future.. Also, title will probably be changed.
1. The start

**Hey guys! First story.. owo.. Dont be too hard on me, but tell me what you think!**

* * *

** I sit at the end table of the guild, stirring my milkshake with a straw. A frown rested on my face. I remember the day my life was stabbed.**

_***Flashback***_

I stare at Team natsu as they approach me. Grey and erza were french kissing.. WAIT WHAT?! I look at Natsu, who towered over me. He clutched his fists together and punched me in the cheek. "Ow! Natsu! That hurt!" Natsu growled at me. "Shut up, weakling! Nobody cares about you. You hurt lissana!" He yelled at me, fists balled up in fire. "Your Weak, Useless, Stuipid, a Hooker, and you should just leave! Your out of team natsu." Tears rested shakily in my eyes as i ran. I was gone for 10 days, but nobody noticed i left, or even came back. 

_*End*_

_"Mira!" I say, waving my hand in front of her. She whips around, frown on her face. _"Ugh, what?" She asks, as she lands a slap on my face. Once it came intact, master threw his door open and walked in. "MiraJane.. Why would you slap your nakama?" He asked, eyes closed. "Master, She is not nakama. She is weak, stuipid, and useless. I heard that one time lucy hit lissanna's shoulder!" Nobody had noticed that i ran out of the guild, crying. When i got home, i grabbed a butcher knife and sliced a X in my fairy tail isignia. I take my keys and attach them to my belt. "Stuipid.. Faory tail.. Ill return, and kick their asses!"

* * *

**Watcha think? Looking for OCs!**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Personality-**

**Looks/appearance-**

**Rank-**

**Backstory- (OPTIONAL!)**

**Magic-**

**Other**


	2. Chapter 2

I be back! Still looking for Ocs to join, and the form is in the front chapter. Okay, let's get to it!

WARNING:

I don't own fairytail, or its members. If I did own fairytail, Nobody would like it.

Pushing my limp legs forward, I staggered into the forest, my mind doing the talking. _Stuipid, Useless, Weak, Hooker. _Those words echoed in my head. I collapsed onto the forest floor, once I was sure nobody could hear me, and I clutched the globes of my ears, pressing my palms against the, and I screamed. I screamed so loud that I thought my blood vessels would pop. The screaming turned to weeping as tears dropped onto the bark wood of tree roots. I collapsed onto the floor, knocking my head into a rock, and as I felt the warm, sticky liquid trail down my forehead, I closed my eyes, and passed out then and there. I did not feel the warm arms wrap around my waist and pick me up, I didn't feel when they put me on a bed, but I did feel the steamy breath that was so close to my lips. I jolted awake, instantly punching whoever was near me in the cheek. They were sent flying, from when they didn't expect 'Sleeping Beauty' to go all haywire on them. I stood up, growling. "Who do you think you are, kidnapping a crying girl and trying to rape her?!" The figure stood up, adjusting his jaw, smirking wildly. "I wasn't raping you, I was seeing if you were awake, that's all." The shadows covered his face. I stiffened at his calm voice. "Sure! I know your intentions!" The figure laughed. "You caught me." He said, stepping out of the shadows so that I could see him. His messy blonde hair spiked up with headphones, and his tight blue jeans caressing his waist perfectly, as if they were made for him. My eyes widen as I realize who this is. "Your.. Your.." He smirks. "That's right, blondie. The one and Only Laxus Dreyar!"

Wow! Plot twist! Nah you probably already knew who it was anyway.. owo Well whatever! BYE! Still accepting Ocs for Lucy's new guild! (Spoiler alert!) Also, sorry if it's a bit rushed, or the chapters are too short, im really trying here! I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can.. I just started and I already have writers block! *flips a table*


	3. Lavender Wing

Name- Lupa , Lynx Dahera* Day era*

Age- 15, 15

Gender- Male, Female

Personality- Lupa is laid back and is surprisingly calm but if something happens to his sister, He goes on a rampage and that could rival Jura and Gildarts alone. If Lupa is calm than Lynx is total is outgoing, and fierce. The same goes for Lynx.

Looks/appearance- Lupa is a dark silver haired boy with bright cyan eyes . He wears a dark black shirt with a Jade dragon's design from his girlfriend who had " Died". Lynx has golden hair with amber eyes that has flecks of brown. She wears a necklace with a feather from her mother. Lynx wears a hoodie that is blue with streaks of black and green.

Rank- They are both S-class hoping to become Ex S-Class

Backstory- (OPTIONAL!) Well you can makr this up but their trainers are Dargo and Felix.

Magic- Elemental Wolf Slayers of Death and Life.

Other :Pet's

1) Erama a red furred exceed with jade green eyes who uses Seductive Magic.

Cohan- a white wolf pup with violet eyes

Who used Illustration magic.

(Accepted~ I swear I'm making this chapter longer than the others.)

**Happy: Riftfur doesn't own FairyTail! Hiro mashima does, And im forever thankful for him making me have wiiings!**

**Riftfur: Ehhhhhh... whatever. As he said, i dont own it and I dont own the characters either. i only own the plot, and nothing else! I dont even own the computer im typing this on.. ;-;**

**Natsu: Hey! why am i the bad guy in this story!**

**Riftfur: Uhm.. uh.. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Natsu: Hey! Wait!**

* * *

Lucy stared at him, her eyes burning devilishly.

"Let me go, Laxus. And I won't tell master.."

Laxus gave a throaty laugh. "Blondie, I saw that X on your Fairy Tail insignia. Don't hide it. Don't you want to join my guild?"

Lucy looked at him. "Yes."

She regretted that word at first, but she let it whirl in her mind once she got to his humble guild. 2 people walked up to her, holding out their hands. One male with silvery hair and cyan eyes held out his hand for her to shake it, an exceed floated by him. There was also a girl with a white pup. She had golden strands of hair that slipped from her blue and green hoodie. She also had amber eyes with brown speckles. "Hi there, Im Lupa. And this is Lynx. Part of Laxus's guild. Are you new?" He asked, staring into her eyes. "Y-yes. Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy heartfillia."

The girl's eyes widened, running up to here and pacing around the floors. "Heartfillia!? Heartfillia!" She repeated to herself, pacing madly, while the other sibling stayed calm, shaking her hand. "Sorry about her. This happens whenever I'm calm." He explained, and Lucy slowly nodded. She turned to Laxus. "Whats this guild's name?" She asked with pride at being here. He stared at her. "Its name is Lavender Wing."

He said with a bit of a sigh at the name. Lucy laughed. "What, too girly for you?" Laxus made a shooing sign with his hands. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Where to you want your guild mark?" He asked. She pondered for a moment, before pointing to the left side of her neck. "In Purple, please." He stamped her, and the chilling feeling of pride swirled through her, as she felt when fairytail's stamp was insigned on her hand. She realized that her fairy tail mark faded away, taking the scar with it. Laxus put his hand on her shoulder. "Your not allowed to be in two guilds, unless it's a light guild and a dark guild.. for some reason." She nodded slowly, as she walked out.

***Timeskip***

She trodded to the magic shop that was across the street. She realized that she was in a different town, this town was sunnier, but it was wasn't hot. Skipping through the lovely breeze, she swung open the door to the magic shop, looking at the lacrimas. Looking at a certain stone, the label read, "Sun Lacrima; allows you to control weather, and summon the goddesses of the sky. This lacrima is very powerful." Luckily, there was a blue sign below it that read, '100 jewel. SALE!' She quickly snatched the lacrima embedded in plastic so nobody would absorb the power then leave.

She placed it on the desk, taking out her bag of jewel. 500J sat in there, so that she could rent apartments. Hopefully they weren't to expensive. The desk lady smiled at her stone. "Good choice!"

She praised, taking 100j from the bag and placing the stone in a small blue basket and covered it in wrapping paper. She pinched the top of the basket, picking the small carrier up and skipping out towards a corner. Taking the paper off, she wrapped her pale fingers around the stone the size of her palm, letting the power flow through her veins. She chanted the phrase to let the stone's power through.

"Machima No Arichima!" The stone swirled into her veins, shrinking into a tiny, worthless pebble and falling onto the ground. "Power of the Sun Lacrima.." She said, Smiling. She walked back to the guild in happiness. She felt strong. She felt renewed. No more people would call her such things again. Not without their faces getting punched by a lightning bolt.

"Im back, minna!" Everyone turned to her, sending their glasses into the air with a 'Huzzah!' at their new member. She smiled. People knew her existence here. People respected their members here. She smiled with glee.

_Im going to love it here, you don't know what you lost, fairy tail!_

* * *

Whew! That was a rush! Sorry if it's a bit.. bad.. its my first story! Im still looking for OCS, so don't stop now! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Luna Drea' , Cosmo Drea'

Age:17 , 17

Gender: Female, Male

Appearance: is nimble lean and fairly strong. She has the white part of the yin-yang on her left leg. She has jet black hair that reaches her waist with violet has a white and gray hoodie with black jeans. Cosmo is complete opposite with Cobalt blue eyes and white hair with black tipped edges. Wears his yang on his cheek. Also has black and gray striped hoodie

Magic: Yin-yang Soulful Wrath

Weapon(s): Luna- Double bladed Sword

Cosmo : Death katana

Pet name: Eleta, Eclipse

Pet type: Wolves

Appearance: is a snow- furred wolf with electric yellow eyes. Eclipse: is soot colored with Cobalt blue eyes. They both are litter-mates

Magic(optional):Eleta: uses invisibility and electric. Eclipse: Star's Wrath- uses the night stars to blast something like a roar. Eleta- uses the strength of her owner to use Storm's Brewing- causes enemies to be paralysed

(Accepted, but can you tell me their personalitys?)

**Happy: Rift-sama doesn't own anything! Not even this computer!**

**Riftfur: Hey! I own the plot at least..**

**Happy: *noms on a fish***

**Riftfur: Ignorant cat..**

**Natsu: You still didn't answer my question 'Rift-sama'**

**Riftfur: *knocks him out with a frying pan* ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

***Timeskip to afternoon***

Smiling at the guild members, I didn't realize 2 hands tapping on each side of my shoulder. Turning around, there stood some more people. "Hi." Said the female. She had nightly black hair that reached her waist. She had a white hoodie with gray edges. The male looked different, his hair was white with black tips, and darkish blue eyes. He had a yang sign on his cheek. He also had a hoodie, and it was black and gray. "We are Luna Drea, and Cosmo Drea. Its nice to meet you, Luce." Cosmo greeted with a shake of my hand. I winced at the name he had called me. "Please, just Lucy.." I say with a mumble. Natsu used to call me that, and now it just gave me Heartburn when I heard someone say it. "Sorry." He apologized, but I shook my head, saying that it was no big deal. "Well, its nice to meet you, luna and Cosmo. Luna smiled through the shadows of her hoodie. Her violet eyes shined. **(NIS: Are they violet?) **

"Oh, Lucy! The grand Magic games are coming up. Just so you know!" My heart raced once tshe waved goodbye. _Grand magic games?! No! I cant see fairytail again! Not again! No no no no no! I have to make sure I don't get picked! _Thanks to my rotten luck, Laxus appeared, running off the names that were to compete. My eyes watered as the L, then the U was pronounced. "And Lucy!" He ended with a nod, walking back. **(NIS: The gmg names will be announced once more OCS join.) **"Why me?!" I say aloud, luckily nobody heard me. This brought back an evil flash back.

_*-Flash-Back-*_

I stared at master who read off the names for the Grand Magic Games.

"TEAM A WILL BE Natsu, Mirajane, Romeo, Erza and Lucy! TEAM B WILL BE Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Gray, and Wendy! The subs for Team A will be Bisca, The sub for team b will be Mystogan, who is joining us today." The crowd stayed silent. Natsu spoke first. "Lisanna should replace Lucy! Shes weak and stuipid!" The guild rowdied up in agreement. Lucy cried in the corner when master agreed. She seemed to let her tears fall, since nobody knew her presence. Lisanna wandered up to her, smirking. "Aw Lucy-san. Don't cry. You're so weak, they'll kick you out in no time, and you can go away forever!" My eyes stared at her with tears seeping from them. "Lisanna.. when did you become so mean?" She laughed at me. "Im only mean to the people who are weak." And with that, she banged her fist on my shoulder and sauntered away.

_-End-_

I sighed, slumping up my shoulder to support my weight. Laxus walked up to me. "Hey, aren't you exited?" He asked, patting my shoulder when I didn't respond. "Im happy.. But I don't want to see fairytail again." He smiled at me. "Ill teach you how to use transformation magic, if you promise to win!" I smile at him, pumping my fist in the air. "I promise!"

**-Back at FairyTail's Guild-**

The guild was drunk and partying at the announce of the members for the GMG. (**NIS: The list is the same as last year's in lucy's flashback, but they just said lisanna first instead of lucy.) **"Ahaha!" Yelled gray as he pulled off lisanna's shirt. She screeched, covering her up her bra in desperate times. In a response, natsu punched him out of the guild. Lisanna's face was red and puffy. "Natsu! He tried to rape me!" She yelled with tears hanging off her eyes. Natsu growled at this. He took gray by the neck and threw him. Erza looked at the floor. _They don't care. They don't care that she's gone. _She thought, tears edging their way towards the unsheathe. _Lucys gone. Shes gone, and nobody gives a rat's ass. _She mentally slapped herself for saying such things, but Lucy was gone. She was gone. And nobody cared.

**-Master's Office-**

Master felt a tingling in his hand. His eyes widened. 'Lucy!" He yelled aloud. She joined another guild. He thought with a pain in his heart. _God no! There are 3 people who care about Lucy being gone! Me, Erza and Wendy! God Fairy Tail! What happened to Nakama?_

* * *

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, I really tried to get on but its been so hard cause of stuipid school. *flips a table* Well, still lookin for Ocs! Forms on the front page!


	5. Chapter 5

Name Yuki Storm

Gender female

Looks long blonde hair that goes down to the knees, stormy blue eyes (she has a sliver circle around her pupils activates her archive), wears black combat boots with skinny jeans and a baby blue and black spaghetti strap, blue diamond neck, blue and black finger-less gloves and guild mark in icy blue on the upper arm

Age 19

Rank S-class

Personality very secluded but once gotten to know very kind and protective can be scary when angered (like Erza)

Magic ice and archive dragon slaying

Name- Nightmare eclipse

Age - 18

Gender - female

Personality - bubbly, caring, friendly, hyper, very smart, early excited, rarely serious

Appearance - body like Lucy. She wears alot of crop tops with ripped skinny jeans and any kind of high heel. She has knee length bleach blonde hair with purple and silver highlights. With bright blueish grayish eyes. Has a wolf tattoo on her back.

Rank - S-class

Background - very depressing but you can make it up

Magic - moon and wolf magic

Has 2 wolf exceeds that is black and white names are Lulu and Luca

Name-Peon Truon pronounced P-on True-On

Age-21

Gender-Male

Personality- Quiet but nice, Stays to himself, Loves fighting, Likes beating people who hurt his allies

Looks-Black hair like Romeos, has blue eyes like a sky, tan skin, and a scar on his dy build like Loke. Clothes consist of a tight black t shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He also keeps a katana strapped on his back.

Rank-Would be S-class if he accepted the request

Backstory-Peon was a nice boy, always energetic. His parents, Liam and Mary , loved him. One day his parents got sick and on became very quiet and wondered. He then met a nice wizard who taught him Arc of Time spells along with Re-equip like Erza. This wizard died making him move ended up finding the guild and joining quickly going from weakest to strongest.

Magic- Arc of Time, Re-equip.

For armor he has two armors. He has Lightning Fire Requiem. He gets wings of fire and lightning and a sword with lighting and fire coming off of it. He can choose which element to use in the sword. The armor Is red and yellow and has a chest piece, leg pieces, and boots. His second armor is Natures Wrath. He gets a lance which has the ability to summon vines, and create forest. His armor is green and has vines on it and has the same pieces as Lightning Fire Requiem. This armor allows him to move very fast.

Other-He has enhanced speed and sight. He also is an expert in martial arts. He loves spending time in forest and built this house in a tree

All Accepted! I appreciate all the support, expecially when it takes some time to upload chapters!

Onto the story now~

**Laxus: Rift-sama doesn't own fairytail, and im thankful for that because then she'd make me a romantic gentleman..**

**Rift-sama: ….. Hes not wrong.**

***natsu wakes up wavering* OH I SEE! YOU JUST DON'T LIKE ME!**

**Rift-sama: What made you say that?**

**Natsu: I don't know, YOU DON'T JUST KNOCK SOMEONE OUT WITH A FRYING PAN AND LEAVE THEM THERE IF THEY'RE YOUR BEST FRIEND, DO YOU?**

**Rift-sama: … Uhm.. no.. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Natsu: -.-**

* * *

Laxus poked her in the back a few minutes later. "I want you to meet some people." There stood 3 people. The first one stepped up. "Hi. Im Yuki." She said a weird tone, narrowing her eyes. She had long blonde hair to the knees, Dark blue eyes, with a weird silver circle around her pupils. She wore black combat boots with skinny jeans and a light blue and black spaghetti strap top, a necklace with a blue diamond hanging on it, Blue and black finger-less gloves, and her guild mark was stamped in a sky blue on her left arm. Lucy smiled. "nice to meet you." She said with a cheerful tone. Yuki nodded solemnly and stepped back, leaving another person to step up in her place. "My name is Nightmare. Nightmare eclipse!" She said, curling her fingers apart and shaking her hand. She had a purple crop top on with ripped skinny jeans. She had long blonde hair that fell to her knees. Marked in her hair were a light purple and silver highlights. She had a mixture of blue and grey eyes. **(NIS: I guessed on the color of her shirt because you didn't tell me. Ill fix it if you want me too!) **"Nice to meet you too." She greeted, shaking her hand politely. She stepped back, and left the last person to be introduced. He had jet black hair, like romeos and gray's, And sky blue eyes. He had tanned skin, as if he had just been out in the sun. He wore a tight black t-shirt, black jeans and of course black shoes. He had a katana stapped around his back, most likely for protection. "Im Peon. Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled. "You too." And with that, the people smiled and walked away.

**-Meanwhile at the fairytail guild!-**

Erza slumped to the masters office, wendy shuffling her feet on the carpet below the stairs. Gray walked up to her, a picture in his hands. "Wendy." He said. She looked away from his dark blue eyes, tearing threatening to escape her glassy orbs. "I don't want to talk to you!" She said, a wavering voice following her as tears ran down her pale cheeks. "Wendy, I remember! I remember Lucy! We need to get the guild to remember." She looked at him. "You don't care about Lucy! Only me, erza and master do! You sided with your angel lisanna over the one who was telling the truth the entire time! Lucy is the one you should call an angel! Lisanna's the dev-" She couldn't finish her sentence before a wail was heard. Lisanna was at the front table near then, snot running down her 'angelic' face, tears swarming her eyes as they puffed out and fell. Natsu rain over, stroking her bob-cut hair. "Th-They! No, not gray! Wendy s-said that I was a d-devil an-and th-that –l-l-l-lucy was be-better then m-me!" She stammered, pausing for tears to run down her face. Wendy looked at her, shaking her head. "That's not what I mean-" She was interrupted again when natsu punched her delicate face. A burn mark cut through her cheek, along with a bruise. "Fire dragon's roar!" He yelled, edging fire to run towards her at full speed. Wendy shut her eyes tight, prepared for the burning sensation. "Ex-quip! Flame Empress!" Suddenly, the fire was blocked. Opening her eyes, she saw erza, there with a sword in her hand, as she reflected the fire, throwing it back at him. "Guildmates don't hurt nakama. They don't punish them like this. If this happens one more time, we are out of this wretched guild." She stated, standing up from her crouching position. Lisanna then yelled out, "LEAVE! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE! NATSU IS MUCH STRONGER, AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE! WE DON'T NEED THAT UN-POWERFUL LITTLE CHILD EITHER!" Everyone was shocked at this statement, even natsu. Erza narrowed her eyes and grabbed wendy's wrist. She pulled her up from the floor and rolled up her sleeve to show her guild mark. She chanted some things and everyone saw their guild marks disappear. Wendy looked at erza as she death stared the guild. "Don't expect us to come back. Once you realize that lisanna's a demon, you can blame her. Natsu called out, "lisannas not a demon!" He yelled, but he couldn't find another statement to support it. The whole guild turned to lisanna once they left. "Why would you say such a thing?!" They all asked. Lisanna started weeping again. "Sh-she called me a devil once and stabbed me with a sword! I just wanted to get her back!" She cried, and the fairytail guild comforted her.

**-Back to Lavender Wing-**

Lucy sat in the alleyway, petting a cat. "Poor soul. You look so bruised and beaten." The cat was a black calico cat with orange splotched planted on her fur. Her eyes were a deep blue. "I wonder what ill name you.." She thought aloud, scooping her up. **(NIS: Vote on what name you want! The poll is on my page!)**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! Im really trying here! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy walked herself over to Laxus, showing off her new look. She had fiery red hair with beautiful orange eyes. Her clothes consisted of a yellow, orange and red crop-top and some black skinny-jeans. "My name is, Kazumi Astano!" She said, making up a name quickly. The cat she had found trotted out. **(N.I.S: The winner was Sugar! C:) **"Sugar!" She called. The cat leaped into her arms, purring gently as Lucy, Or Kazumi petted her. She looked at him. "Laxus, strike her with lightning." She said feircly.

Laxus flinched. "No! Why would I kill her?!" He screeched. Lucy tapped her finger on her chin, and then laughed. "Oh! I implanted a lacrima in her that allows her to talk and exquip a sword!" She blurted, finally remembering. Laxus looked at her, and was doubtful, until she gave him that, I-Know-You-Trust-Me-So-Do-It look. He brought up his hand and struck her with medium lightning. The cat meowed and it burnt off her features, turning the cat into an exceed. The newly-formed exceed looked at her paws. She was a black exceed with orange splatters on her fur. She had light green eyes. Her wings sprouted. They were the same as her fur, but unlike the other's wings, hers were spike-tipped, and really sharp. She blinked at them. "Oh.. hehe…" She mumbled. Her voice was like silk running through wind, soft and gentle. Kazumi smiled. "WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" A voice yelled. They ran out from the private area in the arena with sugar flying behind them. Laxus beckoned his team to the booth that was theirs.

**(N.I.S: The list is:**

**Lucy, Laxus, (He isn't really the leader, his brother is, but his brother pays their bills and builds the guild back up. Laxus is the real leader, but since he didn't really create it, he isn't considered as the leader.) Lupa, Lynx, Luna, Cosmo, Nightmare, Yuki, Peon, Substitute: Tsukio (Explained later))**

The chariot howled for everyones attention. "Today, we will have a new group joining us. Please welcome, Lavender wing!" The crowd cheered respectfully, as they stood up and waved. Whispers were heard among the crowd. "They have weird members. Look at the girl with red hair though.. shes pretty hot." Laxus, having dragon hearing skills, shot the guy who said that into a burnt crisp. "Don't talk about someones members behind a dragon's back." The chariots sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, before explaining the first event.

"Choose 2 people from your team to work together to find a treasure on the map. This game is called the fox and the hunter. One of your members who were chosen will be the fox, the other will be the hunter. The hunter must go around looking for other foxes. If they hit their own fox, they lose 4 points and are out of the game. If the hunter hits another fox, they get all of their points and incase the fox has nothing, you get 2 points. If a fox is caught, the hunter must have 2 less points at the end. Foxes can fight hunters. Foxes cannot fight other foxes, and Hunters CANNOT fight other hunters. Let the game begin, AND NO EXCEEDS!" He yelled at the last moment.

Happy, Carla, panther lily and sugar all frowned and stepped back. Lucy jumped down from the booth, and Laxus followed quickly. Lucy looked at him. "HUNTER!" She yelled. But she was too slow, as laxus had already grabbed the hunter card. She curled her lip and grabbed a fox's card. A red, fuffy fox tail grew from her rear. Her clothes switched into a red &amp; white dress, which was strapless. The boys gushed at her in the crowd and booths, since her red hair really went well with the dress. A light pink dust appeared on her and she shimmied away into her section. One the whistle blew, she jumped through the air and onto a well. She hid up there, hoping she wouldn't be a weakness to Laxus. She spotted a hunter, who didn't see her. She smirked and pushed down on him, using her first spell of the sun lacrima. "Open gate of the Sunny Winds! Amira~" She called, a small girl with blonde hair to her back appeared, with a yellow tang-top and blue jeans. Her shoes were sandals with flowers on them. She had dark blue eyes. She knew exactly what to do, and knocked the hunter out easily, giving Lucy's team 4 points. She didn't get a close look, but she realized the hunter was jura. She had defeated one of the ten wizard saints? Really? She looked happy for a second, until he started getting up. Lucy's team lost their 4 points one he got up, since the chariots thought he was done.

**-WARNING: THIS PART IS A BIT DIRTY… WARNING YOU NOW!-**

Jura stood up, smiling as he cracked his knuckles. Taking her by the collar of her dress, she shivered as his cold hands touched her chest. She kicked his stomach. She couldn't call out her other spirits, Amira had already left. Jura smirked at her inability and blocked the kick. The he did something lucy didn't expect, and reached inside her dress. She squeaked, rumbling as jura read for her stomach. "S-Stop!" She yelled, as he grabbed her left breast. She gasped, and to her surprise, loke came out and kicked him off, leaving lucy on the ground as she pulled up her dress. She smiled, happy to see that loke came to her rescue. He winked. "Don't worry, Kazumi.. Ill protect you." She felt relived that he knew about everything. Jura was defeated, and this time, loke put an regulus sleep on him to make sure he would stay down. Loke hugged lucy in fear. "Thank you, loke!" She cried, and he smiled. "Anytime." He faded away. She stood up, clutching her fist. She looked at Jura in disgust and stomped her new sneakers on his face and ran away. Apparently Natsu and Lisanna, who were playing too, had sawn the whole thing. Natsu screeched. "Why do you have Lucy's spirits?!" He yelled. She smirked. This needed to be good.

**-Its not too bad, right? Lol. It needed to have some spice. You'll get why Jura did that later.-**

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, took forever to update! I promise ill use your Oc's for new challenges, I just had something planned for this one, so yeah. Baiiii!

~Rift-Sama-Out


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, I don't even know how much I need to thank you all, expecially when I'm not updating and not writing long chapters. My goal for this one is 3000+ words. I may not reach it, and it takes some time, so bear with me!

***LALU IN THIS CHAP***

**Carla: Ugh, what? Happy! Come back here! I don't wanna do your dirty work!**

**Rift-sama: -cri- ** **happy doesn't like meeee**

**Carla: Oh um.. no I meant.. Uhhh.. hi Rift-sama…**

**Rift-sama: Eh, whatever. I don't own fairytail! No flames! C:**

**L**ucy looked at natsu and lisanna. "Oh, she was walking down the streets one day, I asked her what was wrong and all and after a few days, we became friends and I let her move in, though she got annoying. Her spirits thought so too, so I simply killed her off and everyone was happy. Hah, you should be happy. She told me all about how to betrayed her for lisanna, called her weak and dumb, and a down-right dirty word my mother would put soap in my mouth for saying. Oh her crying was awful, you know." She quickly lied, crackling her knuckles in boredom. "Welp, onto game properties.." She said, takin out a yellow whip that was attached to her belt. "Whip armed!; Sun Burn!" She yelled, and grabbed natsu's arm with it. Laxus jumped behind her, taking on lisanna, who had started to run at lucy. Lucy/kazumi Natsu screamed as her whip burned his skin. Yes, BURNED natsu. She let go of her arm and latched to his leg, swinging him in the air and pulling him back to the ground in one thump. She again let go and changed her whip quickly. "Whip Armed!; Poisin Shock!" Her bright yellow whip turned dark purple as she slapped his cheek with it. "Fire dragon's roar!" He yelled through pain in his cheek. Lucy gasped, but not because of the roar, because laxus was getting BEATEN by lissana. She thought quickly and grasped natsu's neck by the whip and turned him towards lisanna, who got hit by the roar and was knocked out immidietly. Natsu gasped, pushing himself towards her. "LISANNA!" He screamed, falling to his knees. The poisin effect finally started and natsu gasped, his throat swelling as he choked, his wrist, cheek and leg did as well. She gasped. She forgot, she used her whip to change natsu's direction of the attack. She patted his back. "Heh.. salt water removes it.." She said silently. She had forgotten that it was the grand magic games, and she realized everyone was dead, and Laxus + lucy were the only ones left. They were given 10 points and were escorted back to their booth.

Lucy sat in her room, laying on the bed as she texted erza and wendy. They texted her earlier today, explaining what happened at Fairytail. (By the way, fairytail thought that erza and wendy were coming back, so they left them on the list.)

**-NEW TEXTS!-**

_**Erza: luce**_

_**Erza: luce**_

_**Erza: luce!**_

_**Erza: luce!**_

_**Erza: luce!**_

_**Lucy: What!? Come here to insult me?**_

_**Erza: no luce we came to apologize**_

_**Lucy: WE?!**_

_**Erza: add wendy 2 the call**_

_**Lucy: Only if you start using proper grammar.**_

_**Erza: omg it's a phone, but fine.**_

_**Lucy: kk.**_

_**Erza: -.-**_

__**WENDY HAS JOINED THE CHAT~**

_**Wendy: Hiiii**_

_**Lucy: hi**_

_**Erza: Sup**_

_**Wendy: Luce! We came to say sorry, nobody should have treated you like that.**_

_**Erza: Yeah. That wasn't cool.**_

_**Luce: That's fine, im honestly still happy I have friends.**_

_**Wendy: So, did you see Kazumi today? Kicked Natsu and Lisanna's butts!**_

_**Erza: They deserved it.**_

_**Luce: Ummmmm yeahhhhh**_

_**Erza: You okay?**_

_**Luce: Can I tell you guys something?**_

_**Wendy: Anything! No telling, right erza?**_

_**Erza: Yeah.**_

_**Luce: This is gonna sound super strange.**_

_**Wendy: What?**_

_**Erza: What?**_

_**Luce: Well..**_

_**Erza: SPIT IT OUT!**_

_**Wendy: Please!**_

_**Luce: Im Kazumi.**_

_**Erza: ..**_

_**Wendy: ..**_

_**Wendy: Story time?**_

_**Erza: ?**_

_**Luce: Alright.. Storytime it is.**_

_**Erza: :DDD**_

_**Wendy: :) **_

_**Lucy: *Insert Story Here***_

_**Erza: Lucy we gotta go.. we'll talk tomorrow.**_

_**Wendy: mhhhhhhmmmmm c:**_

_**Lucy: Okay. Baiiiiiiiiiii.**_

_**~Erza has Left the chatroom.~**_

_**~Wendy has Left the chatroom.~**_

Lucy sighed, rolling over on her back. Her eyes gave a suttle blick as she trailed herself into sleep. With her face to the wall, she let her aching body and magic rest, as her legs and arms tingled with sleep. As long as she could atleast help her team, she knew she wouldn't be useless. Or weak. With that, she closed her eyes…

But she snapped them open. She needed to be stronger. Fairytail won't give up. She needed to be stronger. Forcing herself up, she tied out her robe and put on the nighttime clothes. But she wouldn't go out like this, Too dangerous! She closed her eyes, clenched her fists and felt powder sprinkle onto her body as she opened her eyes, to see her new self. She was a guy, for now. The growls of ugliness disturbed her, but she'd have to like it for now.

She had dark brown hair with dark black pants and a black short-sleeved shirt with a jean-jacket. His eyes were a pale blue. He would look pretty to some girls, but not her. With a smile, she walked out of the dorm, strolling to the shop, He—She walked past a group of thugs trying to catch a running girl. Not on his—her watch. She struck a lightning bolt in front of them, frying their path all around them. He gave a snort. "Don't you know, girls aren't to be played with." They looked at her—him with confused eyes. "You're a strong dude, stronger than a girl."

He growled as he stepped out of her costume, into Kazumi, cause she wasn't that much of an idiot. "Back off." The guys shrieked like babies and ran, along did the other guys. The girls clapped. Lucy sighed. She continued to the magic store where she found someone VERY familiar. "What do you mean, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?! THIS IS THE LAST PLACE TO CHECK IN MAGNOLIA! SHE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT FAR FROM US!" She gave a small gasp, hiding behind a shelf.

"We.. we don't know!" The small counter-lady said, brushing her bob-cut hair into her palms. The voice boomed. "RAUUGGGGHHH! FIND HER!" "Calm it, Lisanna. We'll find her. If it's the last this Fairytail does." He gasped at the next voice. Mira? Then the rest of Fairytail came out, their eyes and mouths plastered with forever snorts and growls. Gajeel pointed towards her spot.

"OI! ITS THAT GIRL WHO KICK YOU AND NATSU'S BUTT!" She gasped and ran to find a place to hide. "STAY RIGHT THERE!" Yelled Lisanna, trampling through people to get to her. "Who do you think you are, missy? I don't think you do. Have you heard of FairyTail? Im sure you've had! Your pitiful guild won't ever rule us! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Uproars followed, agreeing with her statement. She growled, wanting to reveal who she was and beat them, but she didn't. She simbly stood up, new fury blazing in her eyes. "Dance of the thousand Eclipse!" They blinked, throwing shields up with smug faces. She knew they would do that. The eclipse cut through their shields and cut through their skin, slicing and scratching, blood oozing from their wounds, she felt her magic power drain to the bottom, she grabbed the shelf, and began to close her eyes. She grabbed a power orb, that was luckily next to her, but before she could unwrap the plastic, her eyes closed and she fell.

**(Lol, still trying for maybe 2,000+ Right now im at 1297.)**

She woke up, in what she knew was Lavender wing's infirmary. Laxus hung over her, biting his lip. "LU-KAZUMI! YOUR OKAY!" He called, hugging her. She blushed a bit, as she realized his actions, and inched away. "Uh…. Umm.. Sorry.." She blinked, feeling his heat flow from her body. "No.. its fine.." She said, then stopped and gasped, shaking her head. "Um.. Ummm Don't.. Do it again?"

She said, confused. Laxus reached in and hugged her again. "That means yes in Lucy language." She smiled. She liked that. 'Lucy Language.' "Hey, Laxus, can I ask you something?"

He looked at her, inching his arms away from her waist. "Yeah." She looked at him with eyes of sadness. "Will you be mad at me if I lose a battle?"

She asked, her eyes looking to his. He didn't know what to say. "Of course not! Lucy, everyone in this guild loves you! You're the light of the guild! Lucy, everyone will need you," He breathed in. "This is cliché, but… I need you." Lucy looked at him, eyes turning bright. "Laxus, I love you too. Because I know what you meant… In Laxus Language." She hugged him tightly. He blushed a light pink. "Heh.." He laughed. "Lucy, it is 7:00AM, So how about we got out for Froyo?" He asked silently. She stood up, the pain wooshing away from her. "Lets go, Laxus. Im always free."

~~~~~~After that~~~~~~

_**Lucy: HAAAAAYAYYYYYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYAYAYAY**_

_**Wendy: You excited?**_

_**Erza: No dur, What for!?**_

_**Lucy: A guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

_**Wendy: Oooooooohhhhh Do tell….**_

Alright, imam end it up there.. sorta cliffie.. Anyway, 1,560 WORDS….. I try… Fricking 6 pages… takes up so much space… :U Anyway, XD This took way longer than it should have.


	8. Chapter 8

LZFSKUGNLIIIIIIRUE;GNVCDMKVNSKJGESVNLGRUHSKSDFMVNLK ITS FINALLY THE WEEKEND! Writing time.

Natsu: Rift-sama doesn't own fairytail.. I'm glad she doesn't… Or I'd be the jerk I am in here..

Rift-Sama: *shrugs* Your not that bad in this chapter.

Natsu: I still will never like you.

Happy: FIIIISSSSHHHH

Lucy, after getting advice from Erza and Wendy, looked in the mirror. Of course, she had to look casual, so she hadn't gotten a huge, puffy pink dress. She got a simple, flat dress with blue flowers. The backround was purple, with the ends puffing into tiny slits. With some eyeliner, eyeshadow and blush, she looked beautiful. Her shoes were blue half-heels, as she called them. They were like high-heels, but basicly the heel was cut in half to be shorter.

She gulped, drinking a glass of water, she walked out of the hotel-room, shuffling to the froyo-stand. With one simple sigh, she sat down on the stool that was next to a table. She always admired the leather seats they had, that spun from a bolt in the ground. She walked towards her, 'date' and tapped his shoulder, shocking him. Literally. He looked up, not being affected. "Hi there." She said sweetly. He was just wearing his basic clothes. Wendy and Erza called it. "Hi, Kazumi." He said. She yawned, flopping back on the stool. "Let's just hurry." He smirked, finding her to be dressed up. "You didn't have to dress up.." He said, smiling at her swiftly. She blushed. "Yeah.. I know that now." He frowned, grabbing her shoulder. "I didn't say you don't look beautiful. But do you know what would be better?" He asked. "What?" She asked, hoping to make it less awkward. "Change to Lucy again!" She looked around, and quickly poofed into her normal self. Running her fingers through her original blonde hair, she smiled. "I like it."

But there wasn't any alone time for them. Natsu and Lisanna watched from the bushes. "That… that.. That.." Natsu stammered, as he opened his mouth to say a bad word, lisanna covered it.. "Shhh. Your gonna burn the bush down!" She hissed, pointing to his enflamed hands. He quenched them, still growling. "Just turning into lucy like shes her!" Lisanna didn't look so enthusiastic. "Natsu, I bet she gets their forms when she kills them!" This made him angry. He was about to dragon roar this place to shreds! Lisanna grabbed him and took him away from there.

Natsu slammed his fist on the magic counter. The genie looked surprised. "I- im sorry! My magic ball says there is no person in here called Lucy Heartfillia! I mean it does get confused with transformation magic.." He snarled. "No. Way. Lucy. Learned. Transformation. Magic." He one again slammed his fist on the counter. "Is this just in magnolia?" He asked with a glimmer of hope. "The world." She replied shakily. He grabed his ears and pulled down on his earlobes in anger, walking home in complete fury. Before he walked home, he burnt the 5 dollar bill he gave the 'genie' He slammed his face on the bed. "Its all my fault. I joined in on the other picking on lucy.. and I don't know why! Lisanna said she hated lucy.. but lucys so likable.. why would she hate her? Was lucy stealing her spotlight? Or was lisanna stealing hers?" He couldn't figure out anything! Why was it so difficult?! He slammed his fist on his bedside table, only to burn it to shreds. He slid on his knees and a single, burning hot tear ran down his cheek. "Lucy." He gasped. "Where are you? Are you really dead?"

Lucy laughed as natsu said his last pun of the night, holding his corn on the cob verticaly as he said, "Look it's a _corn-_dog!" He said, laughing. Lucy gave fits of laughter, still laughing from his other puns, too. "Look, **lucy, **I want to go out with you. Do you?" She said, smiling at her. She smiled. "Mhm!" She said. The sun was setting, and the people around them were awing and clapping as they took selfies together, **as a couple.**

A man sat on his chair, fingers tapping on his chair arm. "Lucy Heartfillia." He said, deep voice and all. "Find her. Kill her. " The second man, with blond hair curving on his head, dark black clothes and a knife in a back pocket. "Why?" He asked. The tall man smirked widly. "Because this job list says to. The reward is 4 million jewel. I don't care what you do, Kill her. And bring it to the patient at 12:00. The time limit for her/him to wait there is 1:00am. The due date is next year. They mean business." The man turned away in his chair and signaled for the other man to go.

Ohh cliffie! 3 Lol It might be short but I must work on my other stories! E.E Lol bai!

~Rift-sama


	9. GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**holy shit guys. This story is so terrible; so awful. **

**and it has so many favorites and views.**

**whaat? guys.. i don't.. understand? just oh my god.. what is this... Here's a REMAKE. A... chapter. You know. Listen guys, I wrote that when I was like nine. NINE. And then I published it later when i grew, still thinking it was good.**

**no.**

**I'm sorry, it's awful.**

**hold on one second.**

Lucy looked around for three seconds, she thought she had heard a noise but it was only the air raft that blew air. Ever since her date with Laxus, she felt watched; stalked; she felt so.. odd. The grand magic games final competition was tomorrow; if she didn't stop becoming so paranoid she might do malevolently in the competition. That couldn't happen! Impossible; no way. Three careful and steady knocks on her door jolted her awake from her mysterious daydream. "L-laxus! Hi." She smiled and waved as she opened the door. "Cut to the chase, Lucy. You're still with Natsu? Yet you didn't tell me?" Laxus shoved his pointed finger into her chest, between her bosoms and right in the center of her ribs. "Ouch.. and no! I broke up with him SO long ago. I-" Laxus stopped her abruptly, running his hands through his electric blonde hair. "This doesn't add up. Natsu was bragging about how he was still dating you." Lucy gulped and stomped her foot. "That hoe! I'm not, he broke up with ME. Laxus, you have to believe me."  
"God.. dammit, LUCY! I fucking.. helped you, gave you a guild.. a home.. helped you get away from Fairy Tail, and THIS, is how you.. decide to repay me?" Laxus yelled, tears poking in the corners of his eyes. Lucy had never seen him cry before. "Laxus.. It's not true.." Laxus spun around and ripped the necklace he gave her right off of her neck, the beads spilling all over the floor, the crystal heart laced on that read "L&amp;L" fell to the ground with a heart-wrenching shatter. "Don't come to the grand magic games, or the guild. In fact, don't even come near ME or the GUILD. Just leave.. leave forever." Laxus left aggresively, slamming the door behind him.

**that is how I would write it if i was writing it back then. I'm so fucking sorry, LMAO like guys how do you even like this story still; it's shit. maybe i'll start writing again soon.**


End file.
